The Wedding
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: A wedding day to remember, told from Ginny's perspective hope you enjoy


Harry and Ginny fan fic 2

The Wedding

The day dawned cool and crisp. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. Birds flitted back and forth from their nest in search of food. The Weasley's house stood in the center of a clearing, black smoke billowing from the chimneys, giving promise to warn fires burning within. The bottom layer of the house was solid brick, while the rest of the house looked like a bunch of Lego bricks stacked together at odd angles. A large white tent stood by the house, ordinarily it would have stood out against the green hills and trees, but in the snow covered winter it looked like a large snow drift. Although outside the tent was cold inside was warm, and bustling with people. Everyone who was anyone had gathered together to celebrate one of the most anticipated wedding of the year. The winter outside had somehow worked its way inside too; large ice sculpture of swans and phinxes graced the sides of the tent. Crystal snowflakes and bells hung from the ceiling the gentle swaying of the tent in the breeze making them tinkle against one another. Harry, Ron, and Neville stood at the far end of the tent at the altar. Suddenly the band picked up a wedding march. The bridesmaid came walking down the isle, beautiful long sleeved baby blue dress swishing as they walked. Then they saw her, the bride dressed in beautiful white, a long veil trailing behind her. Harry and Ron gasped, she looked beautiful. As the wedding began Ginny found herself staring at Harry. His black hair, which was always messy, was hanging in his eyes. She smiled to herself, even if his eyes were hidden she knew them; she knew the way they would twinkle when he laughed, or how they became creased when he was in thought. His dress robes were black except for the vest and neck tie, both of which were the same blue as the Bridesmaids dress. Ginny even smiled at how handsome Ron looked. His red hair was slicked back and a smile was perminately plastered to his face. Suddenly Ginny and Harry were looking at each other, his eyes twinkling with the smile he always gave her. Ginny barely registered as the vows were said, but then she heard the minister say; "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you made kiss he bride." It was a slow sweet kiss when it ended the gathered people broke into a loud cheer. Then the minister spoke again; "Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. …Ronald Weasely!" Hermione and Ron turned to face the crowd and smiled. Ginny smiled at Hermione as she took Harry's arm and walked back down the aisle. As they left the building suddenly changed and became a beautiful dining hall. The bridal party re-enter to the sounds of clapping and cheering. Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder a loving smile gracing her face. Harry turned and kissed the top of her head, Ginny sighed with contentment. Everybody sat down and ate, Roasted duck and potatoes, and pumpkin pasties for a before cake desert; Ronald said people might still be hungry. Ginny snorted remembering the argument Hermione and Ron had over that. Finally the bridal party rose and took to the dance floor. A beautiful slow song began to play, Harry took Ginny's waist and drew her to him. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She inhaled deeply, filling her nose with his familiar scent. "You know I love you Ginny, I mean Mrs. Potter." He breathed into her ear. Ginny shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "And I love you Mr. Potter" She whispered back. Harry pulled her closer and Ginny closed her eyes. She let her mind drift back to her own wedding day, back to spring time…

Birds spend around in the trees chirping and whistling at each other. The flower beds were in full bloom, Ginny could smell them through her open window. Ginny rolled over as she woke up to look at her window. She rose from her small bed and crossed the room to look out of it. The sun shone brightly and a gentle warm breeze blew on her. Ginny breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, today was finally here. It had been six months since Harry had proposed, her mother had insisted on a big wedding so they had to wait. And it had almost been two years since the battle at the castle. Ginny shivered as she remembered the dream she had of the battle last night. She opened her eyes before images could flood her brain and looked outside to clear her head. Ginny smiled as she spotted Ron and Harry in the garden. They were throwing gnomes over the garden fence. Suddenly Hermione appeared and started shooing them inside, even from her window Ginny could hear her going on about getting cleaned up. Ginny chuckled it was nice having Hermione around, she got things done. Ginny turned to look around her room. Her dress was hanging on the back of the door and a silver tiara was sitting on her dresser. Ginny looked at the photos that covered her walls, almost all of them had Harry in them. Harry and her on a picknick in the park, Harry and her racing on brooms . Then there were pictures of Ginny, Luna, and Hermione who had all become very good friends. There were also pictures of Ginny's family; George standing outside WW, Fluer and Bill holding a little pink bundle in their arms. Then there were pictures of friends and family Ginny would never see again; there was a large picture of Fred and group picture of the DA from Ginny's fourth year. Colin Creevy was waving excitedly, lavender Brown was staring at Ron unhappily, and the Patial twins had their arms around each other and were smiling. Ginny looked away from the picture and turned instead to look at the dress on her door. She about to go touch it when Hermione and Luna walked in smiling. "Hello Ginny, you know there are a lot of wrackspurts around you today." Luna was wearing a pair of funny looking glass that made Ginny smile. Hermione had her mouth open to speak when they had walked in but stopped after Luna spoke. She looked at Luna with a smile, "Any way. We thought we'd come help you get ready." Luna nodded and took her glasses off with a smile. "Yes a bride should always be surrounded by the people she loves. But I came up to help anyway." Luna said in dreamy voice. Ginny looked at Luna and rushed to give her a hug. "Luna I do love you! You're like family! And I am very happy to have you in my wedding and here to help me get ready." Then Ginny pulled Hermione into the hug and then she started to cry. Ginny wasn't prone to crying but suddenly she felt emotionally overwhelmed. Today she was going to get married and by tonight she would be Mrs. Harry James Potter! Hermione was crying to but also laughing, Luna was smiling, and for once it was not a far off smile. Suddenly Mrs. Weasly walked in with a watery smile. Hermione and Ginny had just stopped crying and were smiling happily at Mrs. Weasly. Ginny hugged her mother and then started to get ready, with everyone's help. Within two hours she was ready to walk down the aisle. As Ginny walked out of the house she suddenly became very nervous. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her arms clinging tightly to her mother. Mrs. Weasly stopped and turned to her daughter with a smile, and then she patted her arm lightly and began to lead her forward. The wedding tent towered ahead, but Ginny wasn't nervous anymore. This was everything she had been waiting for, everything she had ever dreamed of. Ginny barely noticed the inside of the tent, her eyes were fixed on the man standing at the altar waiting for her. Everyone gasped as they saw Ginny. She looked beautiful in her strapless dress with the single emerald green ribbon around her waist. Her air was cascading around her shoulders in large ringlets, her grandmothers silver tiara holding her veil in place. Harry's eyes never left Ginny once she entered the room, even when Ron began to poke him in the ribs. Harry looked handsome in his dress robes. They were solid black except for the bow tie and vest which were emerald green, like the ribbon around Ginny's waist. Harry and Ginny went through their vows and walked out, Ginny had never been so happy…well at least not till later that is….

Ginny pulled away from Harry and smiled at him. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you at the train station and I'll love you till my final breath." Then she kissed him, like she had for his seventieth birthday. Harry moaned and Ginny smiled, she loved her husband. Harry smiled teasingly, "Since the train station you say? A little creepy there dear" Harry said winking. Ginny punched him lightly on the arm. "You Mr. Potter better be careful or you'll be sleeping on the couch, and that means no funny business" She said pulling him over to her by his bow tie and kissing him. Then Ginny turned and dashed out the tent smiling over her shoulder and calling "Catch me if you can Mr. Potter!" Harry smiled and chased after her calling "Oh I will Mrs. Potter, and I'll be putting a leg locker curse on you when I do!" With that the Potter's left the wedding everyone laughing as they watched them leave. And for the past years everything had been perfect.


End file.
